fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Jakubkongu
Siema.Jestem Część z was pewnie zna mnie z Encyklopedii BIONICLE. Jeśli chcecie o mnie więcej wiedzieć, wejdźcie na strone usera Jakubkongu. M.O.C.'ki Dobrzy: Toa - Nidhiki z wymiaru mutantów. ( wygląda nieco inaczej niz oryginał w opisach, przywódca Toa Mangai z tego wymiaru) - powietrze, broń- łuk ( gotowy) Lhikan z wymiaru mutantów. ( wygląda nieco inaczej niz na zdjeciu oryginału) - ogień- broń- miecz ( gotowy) Tuyet z wymiaru mutantów. ( z powodu braku niebieskich masek i części pancerza jest koloru czarnego czyli ziemia. Kto powiedział, ze we wszystkich wymiarach Tuyet musi mieć ten sam kolor) broń- trójząb ( trakcie budowy) Sekenuva z oryginalnego Wszechświata ( Dzięi uprzejmości usera Sekenuva mam pozwolenie na użycie imienia) (gotowy) Mutanci - Night hunter ( mutant z ciekawą przeszlością, wielu rzeczy o swych twórcach nie pamięta. pół robot- jest w 20 % machaniczny-. Pała nienawiścią do Prognetixa. Dawniej NH był w zakonie NH'ów.Posiada ogon. )- Mata Nui przydziela go do powietrza. broń sztyleto tarcza. Moc wrodzona : teleportacja i przemiana w każda znaną istotę ( gotowy) Avatar ( przez pomyłke Wielkich Istot trafia do oryginalnego wszechświata.Po części Toa. Podczas WK trafia na Bara Magna w wyniku czego traci pamięć. pomimo białego koloru i dziwnego wyglądu Teserańczycy przyjmują go jak swego.) lód - rosliny ( plemiennie) broń- dwa topory lodowe. moc wrodzona : bioniczne ramię ( gotowy) Nari ( z wymiaru mutantów. Działa w drużynie Nidhikiego przeciwko rebelii Prognetixa.) broń zmodyfikowany cordak. Moc wrodzona: pochłanianie myśli i zdolności przeciwnika. ( w trakcie budowy) Xerton ( z wymiaru mutantów.Toa. Ma w sobie DNA Niwavkha. Prognetix robil na nim badania. Xerton szuka na nim zemsty. Młody i porywczy. Przyjaciel Night Huntera.) Broń: szpony. Moc wrodzona: zmiana w pół Toa pól niwavkha ( gotowy) Źli: Mutanci: Prognetix ( głowny wróg NH i Mata Nui'ego - po walce z Metusem- . Należał do zakonu NH'ów, ale zdradził ich i zabił całą 10. Oszczędził tylko NH. Miał w tym swój cel. Wyglądem przypomina NH. W przeszłości prowadził badania na mutantach. Dlatego NH wygląda dość dziwnie) broń- pazury, dwustronna włócznia. moc wrodzona : teleportacja , póżniej też regeneracja. ( gotowy) Mistiuq ( służy Prognetixowi ponieważ boi się o NH. Wie wiele o nim. W przyszlości przystaje do Mata Nui'ego) broń łuk, moc wrodzona przemiana w każdą istote ( w trakcie budowy) Manero ( Dawniej Toa lodu z druzyny Nidhikiego teraz mutant. Podczas walki z jednym z żołnierzy Prognetixa, Manero został trafiony nabojem przeznaczonym dla Nidihkiego ale ten zrobił unik i nabój trafił Manero. Reszta druzyny myśląc ze Manero nie zyje uciekła przed zawaleniem budynku. Nabój zmutował Manero a Prognetix uratowal go pod warunkiem ze ten będzie mu służył. Manero pała żądzą zemsty do Nidihkiego że ten nie uratował go przed losem jaki go spotkał. W przyszłości przystaje do Mata Nui'ego i zdrowieje.) broń łuk moc może przemienić sie w każdą znaną materię. ( w trakcie budowy) Xentinel ( Na początku jeden z wielu toa, którzy przeciwstawili się Prognetixowi. Niestety Prognetix uwięził resztę drużyny Xentinela, przeciągnąl go na swoją stronę i zmutował. Xentinel służy mu tylko po to by odnaleźć swoich. To on jest odpowiedzialny za obecny stan Manero) broń : blaster, moc wrodzona: rozciągliwość ciała ( w trakcie budowy) Organizacje: Dobre: Zakon Night Hunter'ów ( nieistniejąca organizacja stworzona przez Wielkie Istoty mająca na celu obalenie Teridaxa z wszechświata mutantów- tamten był o 100 % gorszy niz oryginal-. Ich przywódcą byl Prognetix, niestety zdradził i zabił wszystkich z wyjątkiem Night Huntera. Źli : Palaxynii (dawniej powolani do zabicia członków Zakonu NH. Jednak kiedy Prognetix ich " wyręczył" przeszli na jego stronę. Świetni łowcy. Polują na Toa. Posiadają moc wysysania mocy elementarnej każdego Toa.) broń : brak, Moc wrodzona: wysysanie mocy elementarnych Inni Delta 1 i 2 ( dwa roboty mające zdolność transformacji w motocykle ścigacze. Pochodzą z Wszechświata Robotów - nazwa w trakcie tworzenia.- którym rządzi jeden z 5 braci Mata Nui'ego. Ponadto Delta 1 posiada zdolność łączenia się z Axalarą Gresha i jego zbroją. Delta 1 należy do Gresha a 2 do Kongu.) UWAGA : '''z powodu braku części nie zbuduję ich. W artykułach bedą przedstawieni na rysunkach. '''Rzeczy: Zbroja DELTA 3 ( stworzył ją Nuparu i należy do Gresha) UWAGA: Takze rysunek.